


What A World, (And Then There Is You)

by HootHalycon



Series: Janaya Week [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Children, American Sign Language, Canon Disabled Character, Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Post-Canon, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HootHalycon/pseuds/HootHalycon
Summary: Flicker, a young sunfire elf, comes out to their mothers, Amaya and Janai.Janaya Week Day One - Confession





	What A World, (And Then There Is You)

**Author's Note:**

> flicker is an oc created by myself and my friends!

Flicker stood outside the door to the kitchen, heart fluttering with anxiety as they wrung their hands together, hoping to ease some of the encompassing uneasiness that was beginning to take over. The young sunfire elf, who had recently begun their teenage years, had been thinking for a while about their identity and who they were and how they’d like to be known as in the coming years. The discomfort that had taken precedence in their subconscious since childhood had finally made itself known, revealing its true reason in the last few months. 

Today was the day Flicker had decided to finally come out to their moms, Amaya and Janai, about their identity and pronouns. They knew their mothers would accept them, the two warriors always made it known that they loved their child no matter what, yet the nagging feeling of “what if” still became one of the young sunfire’s worries.

The two women were sitting in their kitchen, spending some well appreciated down time together; raising a child and being strong political figures in the union between Xadia, Katolis, and the other human kingdoms was time consuming, but rewarding. They interacted with bright, playful expressions; still poking at the other with an affectionate edge, their fondness aging well after all these years of being together. Amaya watched the sunfire knight with a raised eyebrow, mouth slightly agape with surprise. Janai lifted the hand that had been resting on her wife’s knee, the leg a comforting weight on her lap, to sign a teasing remark. Flick, who was experienced in ASL, understood what their mother had said, giggled quietly before moving their hand to their mouth, not wanting to reveal themselves yet. They hated to admit it, but their moms were actually funny, and watching them banter was often times an experience that made them and one of their best friends, Gren, share concerned looks before bursting into laughter. 

Flicker inhaled deeply, steadying their racing heartbeat before entering the room with a smile, hoping they didn’t appear as nervous as they felt. The two women greeted them with a smile, eyes warming with fondness.

“Hi moms.” they began, hands fluttering, the slight tremors in their hands making itself known as they signed. 

“Hey, Flick.” Amaya replied. “Are you okay?” she added, eyes distraught with worry, having quickly noticed the child’s uneasiness. Janai watched the other sunfire elf with the same look of concern, her hand coming to rest on her wife’s knee. 

Flicker paused, their mother’s sharp ability to snuff out the emotions one attempted to conceal through false, poorly constructed masks and acts never failing to impress and shock them. Gren and Janai accredited Amaya’s unique skill to her years of being a general, always on alert for any sign of danger; knowing very well that it could be hidden in the strangest of places, such as one’s reassuring words. It made lying to the ex-general hard; the young sunfire pouting as they told her, sighing as she reassured him that it’s for the best, and that it’ll keep them honest. Even Janai had a hard time hiding things from her wife, small, romantic gifts that were supposed to be surprises usually becoming known beforehand, thanks to Amaya’s quick instincts. 

"Yeah, yeah I just-" they stuttered, trying their best to come up with something to say. Remembering to steady themselves, Flicker took a breath. "I need to talk to you two about something." 

The two women shared a concerned look before nodding at the child, giving them their full attention. Flicker took a seat across from them, looking at the wooden table as they spoke. 

"I've been thinking for a while about this…and it's something that I've been feeling for a long time." they began, occasionally looking up from their hands to the two women, who were listening intently. "I'm- I, I feel like I don't fit into the idea of 'boy'. I feel like…maybe I'm in the middle, or nowhere--gender wise--at all."

Flicker's voice wavered near the end of their confession as they held their mothers' gaze. The two women softened, immediately reaching out for the young sunfire. Flick graciously accepted their embrace, tears beginning to sting the corners of their eyes as their mothers enveloped him in a warm, loving hug, holding them tight. 

Pulling back, Janai took Amaya's hand and faced Flicker. "We love you no matter what, and whichever way you feel is great and we'll support you no matter what." the general nodded, taking the other sunfire elf's hand and squeezing it reassuringly. 

"Thanks, moms." they replied, wiping a tear from their eye. 

Amaya gazed at him affectionately before her eyes grew wide with surprise. "How would you like us to refer to you?" she asked, pulling her hand away from her wife's so she could speak. 

Flicker shared the same look of surprise before softening. "I feel most comfortable being referred to with they/them pronouns." they admitted. 

The two women nodded. The family shared another loving embrace; the two mothers so proud of their child and their growth and lovable personality and spirit. The young sunfire felt loved and accepted, always safe under the watch and protection of their two strong, admirable mothers; the general and knight inspired the young elf in many ways, both personally and in sport and work ethic. They felt proud to be able to call themselves their child, and they always took their lessons and cherished times together to heart.

Amaya suggested they all practice using Flicker’s new pronouns through sign language, to which Janai and Flick agreed. The two sunfire elves quickly caught on, as the youngest beamed with an inexplicable joy the entire time.


End file.
